Instructions, Please?
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: Guess what day it is! It's Sasuke's birthday! And Orochimaru got him a gift. The only problem is, does it come with instructions? Please R&R! Thanks(;


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke's virginity. :(

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched her arms til they could go no further. It was dark where she was and cold. Her attire did not go well with this place's temperature. Speaking of this place, where exactly was she?

She wiggled her arms and tried to lift her legs; she felt pressure on her wrists.

'_Chains. Chakra bound chains.' _She thought.

Sakura was no little girl anymore. She had grown into a strong young kunoichi and knew not to panic in this situation. Obviously, she remembered being captured on her way home from visiting Gaara. What she didn't know was who had done it. She was tired, trying to get home. Sakura had been taken by surprise. Maybe Sasuke was right, she would always be weak.

'_Kami. I can hardly move, these things are tight as fuck.'_

All the movement Sakura could really do was wiggle a bit. She struggled and squinted her eyes to try and make them adjust to the dim light faster. She knew she was wearing hardly anything, but she wanted to know exactly how she looked. Knowing her attire could help her figure out if she was hostage, good for dead, or a sex toy.

_Thump_

Sakura's ears perked up. She looked down and realized her clothing; there really was none at all. She wore a black corset and lace leggings while chained to the wall.

'_Great, I know where this is going.' _She thought disgusted.

Her head lifted when she heard pleas and banging from outside her little room. Little did Sakura know, this was not going to be like anything she thought it was.

* * *

Orochimaru held on to Sasuke hard. The damned boy just wouldn't stop struggling. He was a tough thing for his age, though.

"Orochimaru, where the fuck are you taking me?" Sasuke hissed.

"Somewhere fun." He replied.

"Dammit, I need to train."

"You need a break. Besides, it's your birthday, Sasuke-kun. I want you to have fun."

The Uchiha growled. No one called him '_Sasuke-kun'. _

"I'm only turning sixteen, no need to make a big fucking deal out of it." Sasuke spat.

"Ohhhh, but Sasuke, it is a big deal. You see-" Orochimaru stopped and squealed "OH! We're here!"

Just like that Orochimaru opened the door and shoved Sasuke in without warning. As a given, Sasuke turned around without really observing his surroundings and began to pound on the door.

"Let me the fuck out!" He yelled.

"Na-ah-ah. Not until you open enjoy your gift." The Sanin hummed.

Sasuke couldn't see anything, it was dark. All he knew was he was pissed and locked in a dark room on his birhtday.

"Fine. Where the hell is my gift so I can enjoy it?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find it. Look harder, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sakura went still when she heard the door slam open. Light flooded the room for a split second. The light was not what she was astonished about though. She heard someone calling..._Sasuke._

_'Sasuke? Is it...really him?'_ She stopped breathing for a few seconds. Everything seemed to go still, at least in her mind.

Sasuke huffed and turned around, his eyes were adjusting to the dim light. The sight before him made his jaw drop. There stand his old pink-haired team-mate chained to the wall.

"Sakura." He hissed.

She looked up and saw him staring at her.

"...Sasuke I-" She started.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

Sakura was baffled for a second. Why was she here? Wasn't it obvious to him? She was chained to the wall half naked for Kami's sake.

Orochimaru's voice appeared over an intercom. "Good job, Sasuke-kun. I see you've found your gift. Don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun with her. She's a virgin."

There was a slight pause.

"I checked." He finished his message.

Sakura's face went pale. Oh god, he _checked_? She shuddered and tried to rid the thought of him that close to her away from her from her head. She needed to find a way out of here; raped or not raped.

While Sakura had a moment, Sasuke was still utterly confused. He marched over to Sakura and looked her in the eyes.

'_Kami, I haven't seen her in forever; She's grown." _He thought.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke terrified.

"What the fuck does that gay old man mean: 'She's a virgin'?" He questioned.

She almost laughed. What the hell, does he not know what sex is? He's turning 16 and has no clue why Sakura's dressed in a revealing outfit? What the hell?

Sasuke looked at her pained face and frowned. Was... was she laughing at him? Was there something he didn't catch on with?

"Sakura. Tell. Me." He growled.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke, and then at her chains.

"Do you think you could unlock me first?" She asked trying not to giggle.

He looked at her and then at the locked door. No way in hell she was going to escape leaving him looking like an idiot for not understanding his gift.

"Hn." He said looking for a way to get rid of the chains.

_'God, here we go again. He hasn't changed at all with his communication skills. But, looks on the other hand... ARGH! Stop thinking like that Sakura! We don't want to get raped, REMEMBER?" _She mentally cursed herself.

Just then they both stopped their actions. There was a buzz of static through the hidden speaker (And little did they know - camera) And Orochimaru's voice came over.

"Sasuke-kun, the keys to your present are over to your right I didn't know what you...preferred." There was a beep and his voice stopped.

Sakura's face went beet red once he stopped speaking. It put her hair to shame. Sasuke was still jumbled with his thoughts. Quickly, he turned to his right and found a small table with keys and other various items. There was also a light switch.

With out any hesitance, Sasuke switched the light on. The small room lit up and he could see his surroundings clearly. There was a bed in the corner and that was about it other than He and Sakura chained to the wall. Before deciding to unlock Sakura, his mind seemed a little more curious about the items that once were next the keys.

"What in the hell is this?" He almost whispered.

Sasuke picked up a bottle of whip cream and them chocolate syrup. He saw different outfits laid out. There were long things with buttons; he decided to press one.

The tubular-thing shaped object started to vibrate. There were different settings too. He wanted to press ALL of them. The thing went from fast motion, to slow. To extremely warm, to cold. There was so much stuff he hadn't even seen before, he wasn't sure if he could look at all of them.

Sasuke turned toward Sakura sharply. Her face was extremely red from watching Sasuke mess with the sex toys. The only reason she knew what they were was because Tsunade had forced her to red a book on it. Good for a young woman's health, she called it.

"Is this my present?" He barked. "A bunch of crap that I don't know what it is?"

"Sasuke, please, just unlock me and I'll tell you." She tried to hide her blush.

'_Holy fuck, I can't believe he doesn't know about sex. I can't believe I'm really gonna tell him about it!' _She thought to herself.

Sasuke huffed over to Sakura and began to unlock her. When done, she fell to the floor and proceeded to rub her wrists. Being in that position for so long made her hurt.

"Okay, you're untied. Now, tell me-" He began.

"Come sit on the bed with me and I'll explain everything.

They walked to the bed and she sat down and patted the space next her. He pursed his lips and huffed. Then, decided to hear what she had to say. What could she possibly know that he doesn't?

She smiled when he decided to sit. "Okay Sasuke, I'm going to start out um, easy, I guess." Boy was she nervous. "Now, tell me, do you know where babies come from?"

Sasuke stared at her. He'd never really thought about it. "Don't you just... I don't know... Call someone or something? Ya know, order one?"

Sakura really had to fight her giggles this time. "No Sasuke, parents- a male and female- make one together."

Sasuke looked blankly at her. "How?"

There she went again, Sakura's face went pink.

"Well, um girls and boys are different. We have different body parts, Um."

"How are you so different? I see you have two arms, and two legs and a head; so do I." He scowled.

"Well, yes, but I mean... under our clothes." she said almost in a whisper.

"Then take your clothes off." He said reaching for her strings.

"What no!? Sasuke! You can't just-!" She blushed.

He stopped when she screamed. Sasuke backed off and looked down ashamed.

"Sasuke, males and females are very different. Our differences make it possible for a baby to be made."

"Yes, you told me that. But, how are we so different?"He spat.

Sakura looked away hiding her blush. (Did I mention this is pure gold for Orochimaru right now?)

"Sasuke, you have a penis."

"No shit."

"I don't"

"What the fuck?"

"Have you ever even noticed boobs?" She asked astonished.

"Well, yeah. They're kind of hard to miss."

"Yes, well, it's not the only thing different about a male and female."

"So, if you don't have a dick, what do you have?"

"A hole; It's called a vagina."

"Why?" He muttered feeling foolish.

Sakura sighed. Oh dear this was going to be painful talking about it.

"When aroused, you stick your penis into my vagina, Sasuke. Eventually, your seed, sperm, will come and travel to my egg. They'll connect and thus, a baby will start to grow. It's called 'sex'." She finished not as confident as before.

"Can I see?" He stared wide eyed, listening to Sakura. He honestly looked like a child.

Sakura took a deep breath. In and out. Was she really going to let Sasuke see her most private part? He was her child hood crush, she'd do anything to get him back. Anyway, she might die here, so why not loose her virginity by chance?

Sakura stood up and slowly pulled down the black lace tights. Of course, no underwear. She sat back up against the head board with her legs spread open.

Slowly, she opened her clenched eyes and spoke, "Okay Sasuke, you see, that's why I'm different."

Sasuke awed in disbelief. She wasn't lying; girls' are different. Slowly, he moved closer. Sasuke stuck one finger out ran it across her opening.

"Ohh!" She cried.

Sakura's face went red, AGAIN, and she bit her lip. Sasuke was thrown back by her reaction. It had just been one little touch.

"So, Sakura, is this so called 'sex' my birthday present?" He smirked.

"I guess, it is known to be very pleasurable." She replied.

Just then he ran two fingers, harder, along her tiny hole. She thrashed and her eyes rolled back. Sasuke, pleased with her reactions to his doing, moved closer to her.

"Sakura, do you think we could...have sex?" He asked innocently.

Sasuke felt weird, his pans suddenly seemed a couple sizes two small. He was uncomfortable and hot.

Sakura felt heat in the pit of her abdomen. She squeezed her thighs together trying to remember Sasuke's touch. Right now, it didn't matter what happened, she just wanted to feel like that again.

"Um, well, there are other parts to sex... Um, there's kissing and feeling and touching..." She murmured.

"So you want me to kiss you?"

"Um ye-" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

It started off as a light kiss on her lips. But something, maybe the heat filling the room, told him to kiss harder. He slowly climbed on top of her small waist, their lips still connected. The kiss only seemed to grow deeper.

Sasuke gasped when he felt her small tongue dart out to meet his lips. Taking the opportunity of his gasp, she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Sasuke was surprised, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. He had never felt this before, everything was so hot, and passionate. It was all very close, something he hadn't really dealt with before.

Their tongues slowly began to wrestle with each other; fighting for dominance. Finally, Sakura pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Wow." She sighed.

"Now what do we do?" He thought out loud.

Sakura gulped and thought for a second. "Would you like to see my breasts?"

Sasuke stared yet again. He had never seen breasts before. It was hard to think this killing machine was so innocent. But hey, when all you care about is revenge, you tend to be sort of oblivious sometimes.

He couldn't reply, he only nodded with fascination. He got up off of Sakura to let her be able to move.

Sakura reached behind and began to unlace the corset. Time seemed to stop as the corset fell from her body. There, in front of Sasuke, she showed him yet another precious place on her body. Sasuke gawked. They were like two perfect symmetrical mounds on her chest. They were porcelain white and flawless. Although, he seemed to really like the rosy buds perked up in the middle of each one.

Sakura blushed as Sasuke visually raped her body. She was now fully nude in front of him.

"You can touch them...if you want to." She told him shyly.

Sasuke couldn't peel his eyes away from her breasts long enough to look at her face to answer. He just nodded yet again moved closer. Careful not to do something wrong, he gently placed a hand on her right breast.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke, _Sasuke, _was feeling her up. He wasn't very good at though, sadly. So Sakura decided to help him.

Sakura brought her hand and placed it on top of Sasuke's. She added pressure and moved his fingers in a massaging motion. She opened her eyes and gave him a look of 'this is how'. Sasuke understood.

This was new to both, Sasuke especially. He was finally starting to understand how to pleasure Sakura with his hands. She grasped her hands at nothing in particular. Her back arched up into his motions. Yes, sasuke got the hang of it; maybe a little too much. Suddenly he brought his mouth down to one of the rosy nipples.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up at her surprised face and smirked. And then pulled away. She looked down at him confused why he had stopped.

"They're very...squishy." He commented.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. But, that's when she noticed something, something_ hard. _

"Sasuke." She stopped him from diving into her breasts once more.

"Yes?" He stared. Had he done something wrong?

"You've done enough to me... isn't it your turn?" She whispered.

"My turn? I get to feel good too?"

"Of course you do!"

"Well, I can say those things you have are making me feel pretty good." He smirked.

Sakura looked down at his pants. Then up at him.

"Sasuke, aren't you uncomfortable?" She questioned.

Hesitantly, she picked up her small hand and placed it on top of Sasuke's pants. Right where the large bump was.

"Now that you...Now that you speak of it." He stuttered from her antics.

Now, it was Sakura's turn to smirk. Not once in her lifetime had she ever seen the Uchiha so vulnerable. She gently moved her hand harder on top of his buldge. It was making him cringe.

"Sasuke?" She cooed. "Remember when I told you about the 'erection' males get?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm going to help you with that now. But first, you need to loose some clothes."

She practically ripped the Uchiha's shirt over his head. Jeez, was Sakura excited to see the human ice cube naked, or what?

She went down to his neck and picked at the skin between her teeth. She sucked and left little bruises, or love bites, along his chest. Gradually, she reached his navel, just above his black pants.

She looked up to see his face, he was biting his lip with anticipation for what she was going to do next. Remember, he was new at this, everything was going to be a surprise.

_'Oh, kami, are things backwards or what?' _She thought.

Sakura undid the button of the top of his pants and pulled them down, gawking at his size. Such a shame he hid that thing from everyone, there could be some girls out there dead from pleasure. Oh well, more for Sakura. Then, she pulled his boxers down and his member sprang out, standing straight up. Sakura had never seen one so aroused before, or at least, aroused for her.

"Oh, Sasuke." She almost drooled at the sight of him.

The Uchiha smirked, now he knew why he had heard fangirls call him a sex god. I mean, look at Sakura's face for crying out loud. Just then, all his thoughts of pride were pushed away. His eyes rolled back and he was in pure heaven. Sakura had her mouth on. his. dick. She hadn't told him _this _was a part of sex.

She started by kissing the top and then slowly she kissed down to the base. Sakura really had know idea what she was doing. She had heard some things from Ino about blow jobs. But really, she was just doing the things that got the best reaction out of Sasuke.

"Oh Kami, Sakura." he panted clawing at her pink locks.

Sakura got the idea, she put his whole member in his mouth. Although, she did choke a bit. After getting used to the feeling and regaining her ability to not gag, she started to bob her head back and forth. It was making weird, suction-y noises in her mouth, but she didn't mind.

Oh, Sasuke, he was in heaven. He felt like he was about to just, just, explode. And guess what? He did, in her mouth. That was Sasuke's turn to cry out in great pleasure.

Sasuke lay on the bed panting. Sakura got up and sat on her knees. She carefully wiped her mouth of the seed that had gotten on her chin. When his eyes were open, she sexily licked her lips to show she swallowed it. That's all it took for his penis to spring up again.

"What, what was that?" He panted.

"You just came." She giggled.

"I thought that was supposed to happen in your vagina. Ya know, so we can make a baby?" He looked confused.

"Well, what we're doing is foreplay. And look, it already looks like your ready for the real thing again." She pointed at his now erected cock.

"C-can we?"

Sakura took another breath. Was she ready for this? Well, she had already come this far.

She nodded her head and laid down on her back motioning for him to come over.

"Can you tell me how to-" He started to ask.

"Oh! Yes, just line it up and then push it in. It will feel good, I promise." She smiled.

Sasuke did what she said and thrust in sharply. Oh god, did her tears spill. Shit, she forgot to tell him it hurt for girls.

"Sasuke! Stop!" She cried.

Sasuke hadn't seemed to notice her tears when he had done it. Hell, this was so much better than her mouth to him. He stopped the cruelty behavior when he heard her cry out.

"What! What's wrong?" He yelled.

Sasuke looked down. He saw blood._ Blood. _Then, he started to panic.

"O my god! I'm so sorry! Why is there blood? Did I break you? Can I fix it? I thought you said sex was natural!" He almost started to cry,

Wow, what a man.

Sakura placed a hand on his cheek and hushed him. She wiped away the tears on her cheek.

"Sasuke, Shh. I'm not broken. You just broke my hymen. It's natural when a girl's a virgin. I just forgot to tell you." She whispered.

"So, you're okay?" He regained his manly ness.

"Yes, I'm okay now. Just, try and go slower and...and kiss me."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to start up again. But this time, he went a lot slower. He also kissed he while slowly pumping in and out of her. She rolled her hips up into let go of her mouth and started to go faster. I mean, that was what it sounded like she was moaning. That and his name.

"Sasuke! Oooh!" She cried.

Sakura arched her back into his chest, her pert nipples pressing up against his. This was too much, he was just hitting that right spot and she felt her stomach tighten.

Sasuke, also close to being done, started to pump faster as he felt that same pressure when she had him in her mouth. He couldn't wait for himself to cum again. Unfortunately, he came just a little too soon. She was just so tight.

Sakura was almost done when she felt Sasuke pound into her at his hardest. She knew what was coming. She felt his seed spill inside of her body. As much as she would've like to experience an orgasm, the feeling of Sasuke being one with her was enough.

Sasuke collapsed on top of her frail body. He heaved in oxygen as he came down from his high.

"Did you- did you just feel what I felt." He looked at her.

She looked almost... unsatisfied to him. But really, it didn't bother her that much.

"Well, no. I didn't finish. But that's alright." She assured him.

The two snuggle up closer together and he touched her cheek. She had just about fallen asleep when she felt his touch.

"Yes?" She smiled tiredly.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't make you cum." He apologized.

Was the Uchiha apologizing? What? He didn't exactly know why,, but him finishing first really took a stab in he manly pride.

"It's okay, Sasuke." She reassured him while snuggling closer.

"Really?"

"Well, it is your birthday after all." She laughed.

* * *

Outside of there room, Orochimaru sat in a chair. He had seen the while thing; perverted old man. When he saw the two fall asleep, he shut the camera off and clicked 'stop recording'.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." He laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading.(: Please hit that review button! It really does make my day. Thanks!


End file.
